Birthday Surprises
by Oakland
Summary: A Series of Oneshot Drabbles for Birthday Presents
1. Kakashi Tug O' War

One-Shot Fanfic of my friend and I fighting over Kakashi. Hehe, don't know why I did... well okay, I do know why, but I'll mention why at the end of this Fic... other then that, I had a lot of fun writing this Fic and Rhiannon, I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** _No... I do not own Kakashi (even if I wished I did) and I do not own my best friend Rhiannon (even thought that would be really cool too)...what I do own is, of course, myself! duh!_

**Summary:** _Two best friends find themselves in a predictable situation: both vying for the attention of one Sharingan no Kakashi, the great Copy-Nin of Konoha._

* * *

_...Kakashi Tug - O' - War..._

Amber stared at Rhiannon, death evident in her eyes.

Rhiannon stared at Amber, innocence evident in her eyes.

Amber sighed, rubbing the back of her head as she smiled disarmingly. "So… tell me…"

"Tell you what?" Rhiannon inquired, her eyes twinkling as she smiled sweetly.

"Tell me what you're hiding in your room… you know, the room right behind you that you _supposedly_ don't want me to see because it's _dirty_… But that's never been a problem before so why start now?" Amber asked again, her greenish brown eyes flashing.

Rhiannon's smile diminished as she stared at her feet, her hair framing her face from view. "Because it's dirtier then before… and you actually might get lost in there…"

A muffled _"No it's not…"_ came from beyond the door Rhiannon was standing in front of and Amber growled softly, her eyes widening.

"So… that was the Boogieman?" she asked, turning her gaze back to Rhiannon's hazel eyes.

"Precisely." Rhiannon exclaimed, happy her best friend got the whole point as to why she couldn't see her room… even thought it was neat and semi-clean.

"Kit… step aside before I make you… I _am_ going to find out what's behind that door and what you are hiding, whether you like it or not…" Amber muttered seriously though her eyes shone with play.

Rhiannon shook her head. "I can not let you pass my dear friend… it isn't safe enough for one of your stature!" She mock exclaimed, her face fake paling as her eyes shone also.

Amber took a step back, rubbing her hands together as she leaned forward. "One last time… step aside and I'll give you some Reeses or I'll make you step aside."

Rhiannon shook her head again; a smile on her lips once more. "A Reeses, eh?" she asked, using her old accent. Amber nodded in conformation, a gentle smile on her lips, but Rhiannon adamantly stood her ground. "You'll just have to make me… which means you won't be seeing my very, _very_, _dirty_ room Akira."

"So be it my friend." Akira stated, rushing forward to tackle Rhiannon. She knew that her room door was unlocked and already partly opened. She knew that her best friend's door swung into her room so she could charge Rhiannon without any fear of breaking anything… well, not anything of the house… whatever was behind Rhiannon's door wouldn't probably survive, but hey, it didn't really matter. Rhiannon leapt to the side just in time, Amber rushing headlong into the semi-open door, flying through the doorway and landing on something hard, warm, soft, and hairy. Amber lifted her head; her greenish brown eyes going wide and a small gasp escaping past her lips. "K-Kakashi?" She whispered, staring into the one black agate eye of the great Copy Cat-Nin, Sharingan no Kakashi.

"Yo." He answered, raising his hand from the floor to salute Amber lazily. His gravity-defying hair stood up above his hitai-ate as it covered his left eye, the eye he was famous for. His mask was in place but Amber could tell he was smiling, and not just by the amused look in his one visible eye.

"Rhiannon?" Amber called out, opting to stay right where she was: on top of the Bishie that had stolen her heart.

Rhiannon chuckled, bending down and, forcefully, dragging Amber off of Kakashi. "He just popped up in my room one day, a bunch of smoke with him. I think he was using his teleporting jutsu and it messed up and he ended up here, in an alternate universe… but I don't care! He's Hatake Kakashi! The greatest Bishie alive!" Amber nods her head, her eyes still staring at the Bishie on the floor.

"So… you didn't tell me why?"

"Because you'd want to take him from me…"

"Oh… can I?"

"C-can you what?"

"Take him with me?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Amber shouted, stomping her foot slightly.

Rhiannon shook her head. "Amber… Akira… he popped up in my room… he's mine!"

"That's not fair! You can't just hog him!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

Kakashi sighed, rolling his eye as he stood. "Girls… calm down…" He stared, his black agate eye going wide as Rhiannon and Amber threw themselves at each other. He gripped both the girls by their collars, holding both far enough away from each other. "Girls… I have a solution…" They stared at him adoringly, love in their eyes. "Why don't I just use Kage Bunshin?" He let go of them slowly; slightly afraid they would go back to hitting each other.

Rhiannon nodded her head. "Fine… it works for me…"

"Me too…" Amber agreed, glaring daggers at Rhiannon.

Kakashi sighed, immediately doing the seals, a clone appearing next to him. "There, happy?" he asked, watching as Amber shook her head.

"I want the real one."

* * *

Happy Early Birthday Rhiannon! I love you and miss you girl! (glomps Kit) Happy 15th Birthday! 

Akira


	2. Plushie Plush Pack

I'm on a roll! Hehe, This one-shot is for Winry, my other best friend of all times, deemed _Plushie Plush Pack_... Lol, I know you'll love this so, here it is!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not deem, or percieve, to own any of the anime characters used in this one-shot... even though I really, REALLY, wished I owned Kakashi..._

**Summary:**_ Amber gets bored one day and starts talking to her best friend... in the form of a cardboard poster. She finally gives up and loads up a PM, sending it straight to her friend, Lynnea... wonder what Winry is going to say..._

* * *

_...Plushie Plush Pack..._

"Maa... I didn't get you anything for your birthday Lynnea..." Amber mutters quietly, rubbing the back of her head as she smiles sadly and sheepishly.

Lynnea just stares, dejected and rejected.

"BUT! I did get you this one prize pack that I won on a sight I went to..."

Lynnea is still staring, still dejected and rejected.

Amber sweat drops, anime style, her eyes closing in sadness as she walks up to the cardboard poster of her best friend Winry. "This is _definitely_ not working..." She kicks the cardboard poster and stomps on it a couple times before logging onto WeaponX and messaging Winry.

(On Screen)

Akira: Yo! (Salutes Winry in the Lazy Kakashi style)

Winry: (stares, dejected and rejected)

Akira: what the heck? What did I do?

Winry: it's not you... it's Ed...

Akira: (Holding up her hands in a menacing way, her hands fists) what did that kuso of a baka do to you!

Winry: he said that he had to go...

Akira: go where? (Is confused)

Winry: ...

(Back IRL)

"Okie dokie then..." Amber mutters, loading up this one sight and putting in a request for the _Plushie Plush Pack_. She goes back to WeaponX and loads up a personal message to send to Winry. "Okies dokies..." She attaches the _Plushie Plush Pack_ and presses send.

(On Lynnea's Computer After A Couple Minutes)

Lynnea stares at the message sent from her friend, Amber. She was hesitant in opening the supposed _Plushie Plush Pack_, afraid that Amber was playing some sort of trick on her. She finally made up her mind, sighing as she opened it up...

Her eyes shot open wide, her mouth falling open, and a loud and long squeal escaping past her lips. She opens up a reply message, screaming THANK YOU! on it before hitting the send button and going back to her beloved _Plushie Plush Pack_. She stroked her computer screen, sighing in bliss as Ed, Dark, Sasuke, Axel, ect (just keep adding names, dear, dear Winry) came up and waved at her and blew kisses.

(Back With Akira)

Amber sits in her chair; staring at the message Winry had just sent her. "Um..." She smiles gently. "You're _very_ welcome Winry!" She shouts in her empty house, knowing Winry heard her somehow.

And that, dear Winry...

Is how...

I lost my mind...

no seriously! I did! … Okay maybe I just lost a piece of it or something but still! (Sighs and shakes head in dejection and rejection) Fine...

-Akira-

* * *

(smiles) happy early birthday Winry! I know it's like four months early but I had it in my mind...so I wrote it now!

Happy 16th Birthday!

(Holds out hand) Now pay up. :)


	3. Male Harem

One Shot Birthday Fanfic present for my friend Tsubasa! I had fun writing this one and I know you'll enjoy reading it Tsu! If anyone has any problems understanding, I'll try and explain it all at the end!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _Still trying, still failing_

**Summary:** _Akira opened a story thing for her friend, Tsubasa, only muttering that it involved a lot of people…_

**Pairings:** _there's too many to count… o.o;_

* * *

…_Male Harem…_

Akira stared at the men in front of her, a glazed look in her eyes as drool fell from her open mouth. She shook her head rapidly; trying to clear the very, _very_, dirty thoughts from her mind. She kept her greenish brown eyes on her feet, less the very, very, _very_, hot guys in the building distract her once more with her. "Okay guys! You know what to do?" She called out, opting to look up and lose her train of thought.

"I _am_ _not _wearing that." Sasuke grumbled, throwing some type of clothing onto the ground, the famous Uchiha Death glare on his face.

"Please Sasuke! Just this once! I won't ask for any other favor ever!" Akira pleaded, clasping her hands together and starting to pretend to cry.

Sasuke groaned, turning his head away. "W-why d-do w-we have to entertain you friend?" Daisuke asked, blushing slightly.

"Because… it's an early birthday present joke… just go along with it pretty please?"

A few men groaned, a few men sighed, and a few decided to seize the opportunity. But there was one to blow-up. "I _am_ **_not_** going to be a chibi!" Ed yelled.

Akira walked forward, smacking him upside the head. "I'm going now… and when I get back with Tsu… everything better be set up!"

* * *

Tsu sat underneath a willow tree, a sketchbook open in her lap. Her brown eyes flickered up and then back down to her sketchbook in annoyance. In that brief glance, her brown eyes had quickly identified her friend, Akira, frolicking in a field of daisies towards her. Tsu sighed as she snapped her book shut and stood, her eyes locking onto Akira's as she stepped in front of Tsu, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Tsu! You must come with me so I can show you the Shounen-Ai events I found going on between Kakashi and Iruka!" Akira lied, her greenish brown eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Tsu sighed once more, a smile quickly appearing. "Come! I will follow so we may video tape and take pictures! After the cheese!" She dashed off, in the wrong direction.

Akira sighed, chuckling evilly. "Tsu… it's that way…"

Tsu stopped dead in her tracks, a sheepish grin on her lips. "Oh…"

* * *

Two pairs of eyes stared at the building in front of them, the sign saying _"The Vanilla Society"_ in bold, neon pink lights. "What the hell is this?" 

Akira just smiled a toothy grin, walking up to the door and holding it open. "Just come on in!"

Tsu shook her head, going through the double doors silently, her eyes going wide and a gasp escaping her lips as she stared at the contents of the building. "Akira… what the hell is this?"

"Well…" Akira rocked on her heels, her grin, if possible, growing wider. "You remember that joke about how you had a Male Harem with Brandon and so forth and so on?"

"Yeah…" Tsu's eyes traveled over the guys in the building, silently saying their names in her head: _Edward, Sasuke, Kenshin, Kurama, Haru, Hiro, Dasuke, Satoshi, Ritsuka, Kira, and Shinn… oh my god…_

"Well… I had a building built and this is the outcome!" Akira finished, watching as Tsu ignored her and dragged Ed and Ritsuka to one of the rooms.

Akira giggled, walking out the door. She stopped suddenly though when a scream entered her ears. Her greenish brown eyes widened as she started to power walk away, leaving _"The Vanilla Society"_ behind her in Tsu's hands.

* * *

yup... hehe... i know you'll like this one Tsu... hehe

Happy early birthday Tsu!

Akira


End file.
